Forbidden Love
by TigerlilyXGreystream
Summary: The story of two apprentices struggle to be together. Written by: Greystream
1. Loveless Nights

I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!! BUT, I OWN THESE CHARACTERS ______________________________________________________________________________

It was a chilly leaf fall night; every cat in the clan had huddled in their dens to keep warm. Meadowpaw was the first to wake, that morning. It had rained that night and branch and leaf was sparkling with water droplets. It was beautiful she thought to herself. And yet it was not. Under it all it was the same old forest, the forest that forbid her from her love. Frostpaw was in Mountainclan not hers, DesertClan. She wished she could somehow deceive the warrior code but, she knew it was not a good idea. I mean who would want to go to the dark side of the forest when they were supposed to go to Starclan. She stopped her thoughts, she needed to stay focused. She saw her mentor, Ashrain coming out of the warriors den. She padded over to him.

"Meadowpaw time for the dawn patrol", Ashrain began as Meadowpaw arrived.

"Alright," Meadowpaw exclaimed, happy to get out of the dreary camp. She padded toward the gorse tunnel. She followed Ashrain along the Mountainclan border, wishing she would see the icy white color of Frostpaws fur, But she didn't see anything.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meadowpaw walk toward the fresh kill pile, looking through it to find a dry morsel of food. She picked a plump vole. She sat outside the apprentices den and quickly ate her food. It was almost time for the Clan Gathering and she hoped she was able to go, Frostpaw might be there and any chance to see him would make her happy. She trotted toward the middle of the clearing, everyone else was preparing to leave.

"Can I go to the meeting", Meadowpaw asked her leader, Sandstar.

"Not this time Meadowpaw, we need more cats to protect the new kits in the nursery, I promise you can go next time", Sandstar meowed sternly.

Distraughtly Meadowpaw meowed,"Alright Sandstar", she walked with her tail down towards the apprentice's den, to sleep through the sadness of not seeing Frostpaw.


	2. Moments of Creation

Finally it was morning. Meadowpaw had dreamt about her love, Frostpaw, she wished she hadn't woken up it had been a wonderful one. She and Frostpaw had just sat under the stars and talked, they had cuddled and had planned another time to see each other, but of course it was just a dream, but still she had a hope that maybe it would come true. So she planned to go to the meeting place that night.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked into the clearing and looked around, it was nearly sun high and every cat was awake except, Violetpaw, my best friend. She never did wake up early. I winced at the idea of waking her up, she was a bitch in the morning, lesson one of the Violetpaw handbook don't wake her up in the morning.

Maybe I would hunt today, I hoped so I wanted to make up for going to meet Frostpaw this evening. I padded toward the warriors den to see if Ashrain was in camp. Before I got there I heard him call me from across the clearing, he was coming from the gorse tunnel, carrying prey.

"It is time to train today," Ashrain muffled.

I wanted to hunt today but, I had to do what he said, "Okay, Ashrain I will meet you in training hollow", she tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. She padded toward the gorse tunnel and squeezed through it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a long day of training but, I was not going to sleep, I had to find a way to sneak out of camp so I went through the dirtplace. God it smelled bad. As soon as I reached the stream near Mountainclan's border she sat and waited. It seemed as soon as she got there that Frostpaw appeared. He padded toward her and licked her cheek.

"I missed you," Frostpaw began.

"I missed you too," I meowed purring with compassion.

Frostpaw starred at her and asked a serious question, "I have known you for a long time Meadowpaw, and I have wanted to ask you this….. Will you be my mate?"

I froze, I had wanted this for a long time, "I will Frostpaw," I meowed in a loving tone.

Frostpaw licked my cheek some more and worked his way down the back of my neck. I purred with want, and happiness. He moved down my back and then to the base of my tail. I moaned. He purred with satisfaction. Frostpaw licked more fiercely then stood over me and gripped my neck with his teeth.

He leaned himself into me, I moaned again with excitement and pleasure. Frostpaw began to move back and forth in a rhythmic motion. Soon he speed up and the pleasure only increased. When we were done he sat next to me and licked my cheek again. We both looked at the sky and realized. It was almost sunrise.

"I love you Frostpaw," I said as I walked away.

"I love you too Meadowpaw see soon" Frostpaw meowed back.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been almost a moon since me and Frostpaw had become mates. I was now Meadowtuft, and Frostpaw was Frostmoon. We were going to meet again tonight. I was about to go out and hunt when the medicine cat, Marshfern, called me to her den. Marshfern was my mother's sister. She sat down across from me and stared at me sternly.

"I know what you have been doing behind your clans back", Marshfern began. How could she know, I thought, I hadn't told anyone, but of course Starclan had to have sent her a message.

"But, H…How" I Studdered afraid she would tell the clan.

"I know because, you are going to have kits in a moon and a half", Marshfern said in a softer voice, understanding how this might affect Meadowtuft.

"What am I going to do", I replied distraught, I was pregnant with tom from another clan. That was against the warrior code.

Marshfern looked at me again and meowed, "You need to speak with your mate and decide if one of you will be changing clans or if you are going to have to find a place for them to stay."

I immediately understood, my kits were going to need parents and hopefully me and Frostmoon would be those parents.


	3. Rocky Confrontations

Frostmoon was already waiting for me when I arrived to our meeting place. Normally I would have licked his cheek but this time I sat there and stared at the floor, thinking of the right words to say, how to explain to him what one of us would have to do.

Frostmoon started, "What's wrong Meadowtuft, did something happen"

I looked into his eyes and he understood immediately, I stuttered "I…I...I am pregnant"

Frostmoon wasn't surprised, he said, "I was afraid of that, I had made the decision to leave my clan to take care of my kits but, do you want me to do that?"

"I don't want you to betray your clan but, these kits need us and that would be a good idea," I said unhappily not wanting him to be angry with her.

He padded up to me, licked my cheek and said, "Don't worry about this we can fix it"

I sat down next to him and let him comfort me; I hoped he had made the right decision, leaving his clan for another because of kits was something that was not supposed to happen.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We both padded toward the clan entrance. I breathed deeply and told Frostmoon to wait there for me to bring back Sandstar. I walked into camp and walked toward Sandstar's den in the broken tree.

"Sandstar I need to speak to you", I said slowly.

"I know, Marshfern spoke to me", Sandstar said.

Oh, I should have known she would, "Will you come with me out of camp", I answered, hoping that she would come with.

"Oh course", Sandstar answered getting up from his soft moss nest.

We both padded toward the clan entrance I felt the fire hot eyes watching us on my pelt, I wished everyone would just look away.

I walked to where I had left Frostmoon and sat down next to him, Sandstar sat across from us.

Frostmoon dipped his head to my Sandstar and said, "I would like to join your clan to help raise me and Meadowtuft's kits."

I couldn't believe how ready he sounded; he must have prepared his words when I had gone to get Sandstar.

"I should think you have thought about this hard and long before you have come to ask," Sandstar said.

"Yes, I want to father my kits, even if it means going to a different clan," Frostmoon answered.

"I see, then yes I will allow you to come to my clan if first you talk to Whitestar", Sandstar said.

Frostmoon looked at him and said, "I already have and he understands what has to happen and agrees to let me leave my clan."

Sandstar nodded, got up and walked away.

I couldn't believe Sandstar had said yes. I licked Frostmoon's cheek. We both got up and walked toward the entrance. I could hear Sandstar telling the clan about Frostmoon coming to the clan and we both walked through the gorse tunnel and saw every cat look over at us. Violetpaw looked happy for me but, others looked astonished. No one had known about my relationship with Frostmoon before this moment. but, now it had been revealed and everyone was surprised.


End file.
